battle_for_isle_sleepfandomcom-20200215-history
Bugspray
Bugspray, labeled The Sharp-Odored Speaker, is a female contestant on The Beach Glows. Personality She's a sharp-minded girl who tries to win a lot of challenges. She occasionally goes too far by being mean, though there are still people that want her to go. Coverage In A Funnel Argument, she, Sunscreen and Beachball plan to get an Everything Machine to surprise Napkin when he wakes up from sleep. At first, they use a lemonade stand, and when Lemonade suggests funnel cakes, they disagree. Then Alarm Clock calls them over to sign in to thoughts club. When they're not around, Rubber drinks all the lemonade. When they come back, they find the empty pitcher and complain that that was the last of the lemonade from Candle's cooler. Then Lemonade shows up with funnel cakes, and the girls feel bad that they rejected Lemonade's idea, so they tell her to work with them. When Sunscreen, Bugspray, Beachball and Lemonade are selling funnel cakes, Febreze walks by and instantly buys one. At night, Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball use the Everything Machine they bought to surprise Napkin, and the object that fell out turned out to be a funnel cake. When he woke up in the morning, Napkin said he should save it for later. In What The Beam Determined, she is first seen telling Sunscreen that Febreze won a Nobel Prize and it's a curiosity who'll get it next. Then Febreze says both he and Rubber got the prize. Bugspray said that only helped because they made crazy arguments. After Rubber explained why he came there (on the subject of Bouncy Ball), Bugspray said there would be a lot of help there. During the challenge, she is saddened when Febreze is knocked off the beam, likely due to the aerosols' love interest. Then, when she, Sunscreen & Beachball form an alliance, Lemonade asks if she can join the alliance, and in distraction Bugspray falls off the beam. In Don't Capsize!, she is first seen saying that she'll only spray Napkin with bugspray if he's not breathing, because breathing bugspray is horrible. Then, Sunscreen legally chooses her onto her team, uniting their entire alliance. Her team's boat bumps into the Shining Lights, and she rips the ribbon before Lemonade, causing her team to win. She is last seen doing a football-esque cheer with Sunscreen, Beachball, Febreze and Rubber. In Z Dodgeball Ultimate, she participates in the discussion about Rubber being missing. During the challenge, she catches a ball from Alarm Clock, saying it's a shame he doesn't have arms. When Camera makes Sunscreen, Febreze and Candle cough in chalkboard eraser dust, then knocks them out, Bugspray gets mad and tries to get at Camera, but as she spoke instead of watching she got out. In Creating Comfort, she is first seen hearing about the Total Objects' Dormitory. She notes that it's too bad they're battling for Isle Sleep, and Nintendo doesn't understand how it could be too bad. When Nintendo says they're going to the TOD, Bugspray is happy, and Napkin hears about it for the first time. During the challenge, her team starts at 420 and works towards 401; and when announced that her team lost, she says it's unfair because they worked on making 30 beds. In Time to Rhyme, she was at the elimination with the other members of the Beach Glows, when Nintendo said that the flavor for today's cookies are raspberry, she said that she hated that flavor, although Nintendo meant to say, Strawberry. She was safe along with Rubber and Frebreze, with 7 votes, the fewest votes out of everyone, while Thread was removed for the total mass of the remaining contestant BFIS to lower. She did a friendship talk with Sunscreen in the challenge, Nintendo gave it a 9 out of 10, while Ultimate and Funnel gave it a 2 due to partnering up was a bad idea, angering Nintendo, giving Bug and Sun a score of 13 out of 30 which was a weak score. Despite their score, they lost the challenge along with the members of Beach Glows, making the Shining Lights win again. Trivia *She, Sunscreen and Beachball are in an alliance. *Sunscreen is her best friend. She occasionally calls Sunscreen "Screeny", but Sunscreen doesn't mind. *She can actually spray bugspray, and she does sometimes, whereas Sunscreen doesn't use her sunscreen for anything. *Slurpy from BOTO wasn't there to remark the mass at the elimination! *She, Sunscreen, Beachball and Lemonade are the 4 oldest contestants. *In Z Dodgeball Ultimate, she says "OMIR" as her OMG moment; it means "oh my insect repellent." Gallery BFIS-Bugspray-Pose.png Bugspraysomethingamazing.png bugsraylololo.png can i believe wat suff?.png Coolbugspray.png RASPERRY SUCK.png|"Raspberry? I hate that flavour!" SCREENY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png Screen Shot 2014-11-23 at 11.55.57.png|Bugspray using her powers to spray on Radio. (Episode 6) ch02_pic34.png|She and Sunscreen are discussing diabolical plans in Rejah City. BugsprayIntro.png bugspray pose.png bugspraypropic.png Category:Bugspray Category:Female Category:Beach Glows Category:Candle's Team Category:Contestant Category:Old Category:Mean Category:Antagonists Category:Jerk Category:Evil Category:Shining Lights Category:Lamp's Team